dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
All Wrong
"All Wrong" is a written by Barrie Gledden, Jason Pedder, and Jason Leggett.All Wrong - Track Detail It was featured in Life Is Strange's fourth episode, "Dark Room". Lyrics :It's all wrong, it's all wrong :It's all wrong, it's all wrong :Nine, nine, nine, is my emergency line :If I see the signs, trouble comes my way ??? 'bout two to five :Too late, my mate, caught up in the place :In the space, crime signature on his face :Me and my mates, we're cruising til' the early morning :Looking for a release of bruisin' compliance composin'(?) :We mind numb ridin' five man strong :We don't want no moms to cry, nah :It's all wrong :I scribbled down my lyrical dribble to beats :Instead of gettin' beats that could lead to doin' time for keeps :Well, you'll pay every day fundin' a murderer :No one wins, no such thing as ??? suburbia :??? to take you back, the type of guys. :Skipper was left, so Prang now contemplatin' losin' his sights (lost) :Chuckles whipping his knuckles, he looks bonks :How can I tell ya? It's all wrong :It's all wrong, it's all wrong :I can see it in your eyes that you're livin' off the ride :It's all wrong, it's all wrong :Gonna take it in your step, is this really for what you strive? :Your head's rash, it's hard to keep quiet :Fire to gas, you're 'bout to start a riot :Light a match and just burn it away, thinkin' of ways to start a new day :It's all wrong :Metaphor method, lyric expression :Cuts like a surgeon and profess a decision (cut) :A reckless livin' but given without fail :Only thought of the thief whose shop sells :Yeah, you bought and gettin' greedy, can't deny it :'Cause ??? me, I'd probably try it (nah) :Like you were gonna throw down notes :Hold out ??? and keep buyin' 'til I'm flat broke :Escaping the fears, just like the man's wish :Shed tears inside, I'm still the same kid :Represent from my two feet I stand on :Hell-bent, taught to never lose, but the plan's wrong :Your in the paper, posin' on the front page :After one mistake, you died seventeen years of age :Another kid killed (killed), obituary filled (filled) :Some would think the destiny's already fulfilled :It's all wrong, it's all wrong :I can see it in your eyes that you're livin' off the ride :It's all wrong, it's all wrong :Gonna take it in your step, is this really for what you strive? :Your head's rash, it's hard to keep quiet :Fire to gas, you're 'bout to start a riot :Light a match and just burn it away, thinkin' of ways to start a new day :It's all wrong :Your head's rash, it's hard to keep quiet :Fire to gas, you're 'bout to start a riot (burn) :Light a match and just burn it away, thinkin' of ways to start a new day :It's all wrong, it's all wrong :I can see it in your eyes that you're livin' off the ride (ride) :It's all wrong, it's all wrong :Gonna take it in your step, is this really for what you strive (strive)? In Life Is Strange Episode 4: Dark Room "All Wrong" is one of the songs played during the Vortex Club party. References